


My Mouth Won't Let Me Say The Words

by meiloslyther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Bunker Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel cuddling in the bunker. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mouth Won't Let Me Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to break my writer's block. Prompt from [writeworld](http://www.writeworld.org).

My mouth won’t let me say the words.

I press my lips under his jaw instead, rasping against his perpetual stubble, letting my hand wander over his hairless chest. One of his hands scratches absently at the back of my head, the other resting on his stomach, gently moving up and down with his breaths. Which I find a little amusing, considering he doesn’t need to breathe.

“What?”

I shake my head, nuzzling into his neck. “Nothin’. You’re breathing.”

He stops for a moment before resuming his calming rhythm. “Habit. Besides, it feels more natural to breathe in sync with you.”

That’s when I notice it; he is in fact matching my breaths. “You were human for only, what, two months, tops? Habit my eye.”

He lets out a sharp breath, meant to be a laugh. “You caught me.”

We lie like that for a long while, listening to the occasional creak of the bunker, the distant sounds of Sam knocking around in the library, probably. I lose track of the time, although Cas probably knows it to the second, so I don’t worry about it.

And still my mouth won’t let me say the words.

My heart aches with the thought, a feeling more intense than possession, a pain worse than a broken bone. My skin sticks to his where it touches, despite the comfortable temperature, but I never want to move away. And yet it all feels so perfect, like home.

“You know, Dean, if you thought any louder, I might be able to hear you.”

I grin into his shoulder, hiding my face. “Sorry. Just thinking about us.”

“Did you want to... have intercourse?”

“No,” I respond truthfully, despite the traitorous twitch of my dick. Something about the way Cas talks about sex is intriguing, but he’d just given me the asexual talk the day before.

I realize my ‘no’ came out harsher than I’d intended and scramble to soften it. “I mean, absolutely.” I wince as my dick once again attempts to claim my attention. “But, do you want to?”

Cas moves the hand on his stomach to my shoulder, smoothing his thumb over the faint outline of his own handprint. “I like this, right now.”

I sigh, settling further into his side and moving my hand to cradle his ribs. “Yeah. Me too.”

My mouth may not let me say the words, but I know Cas can see it written across my soul:

_I love you_.


End file.
